The need to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well known. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle currently being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle.
The internal combustion engine typically cannot deliver torque to propel the electrified vehicle drive wheels in reverse without incorporating complex mechanical devices into the electrified vehicle power transfer gearing. Therefore, many electrified vehicles, such as those employing a single-stage, power-split powertrain, power the vehicle drive wheels in reverse using power from the battery powered electric machine. The travel range of the electrified vehicle during a reverse driving event is thus limited at low battery state of charge (SOC) conditions. This may result in situations where the vehicle must be stopped to charge the battery to a SOC level sufficient to enable the drive to continue. Reverse driving limitations of electrified vehicles are even more pronounced during trailer towing events.